AMOR INTENSO
by anna-sweet
Summary: HOLA! EN ESTE FIC, JEANNE ESTA CONFUNDIDA RESPECTO A SUS SENTIMIENTOS...QUE PASARA?


AMOR INTENSO Hao estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, estaba deprimido, se sentía triste y hablaba solo, mirando al cielo. -Me duele saber, que tu amor no es como el mío, en que en momentos lo sientes, luego queda vacío, que tu amor no es tan fuerte, es difícil creer que aún se encuentra dormido. -Hao!, Hao!, donde estas? -Eh?, aquí estoy Jeanne. -Ah, hola y bien dime que es lo que pasa, por que me citaste aquí? Hao no puso atención a lo que dijo Jeanne y se puso a pensar "mi amor es como es, por que tú lo provocas, si te amo tan fuerte, es por ser solo tú, si mi alma te llama con suspiros profundos, no le niegues tu mundo, abre tu corazon". -Hao, Hao!, oye me estas escuchando? -si...si Jeanne -y bien? -Es que me he dado cuenta de que estas muy distante conmigo desde hace tiempo y... -mmm... (Después de que Hao dijo esto, volteo la cabeza hacia el otro lado, lejos de la vista de él) -Jeanne...yo no se que podría hacer para que me ames de la misma manera que te amo yo a ti, por que a veces yo siento que no encuentro caminos, que tu amor esquivo, y es débil para mi... -Hao... (Dijo triste la chica). -...y que sientas ahora que el amor ha llegado, que dicha y placer lleno tu corazon, que me extrañas a montones, que deseas mis besos, que con el pensamiento me des tu amor... -Hao, por favor detente... -... se que somos sentimientos diferentes, pero en mi, se ha pasado esa tristeza y me duele escucharlo, que tu amor no es intenso, que no sabe realmente, ¿en el fondo que habrá? -Hao...yo... -Jeanne, por que no entiendes que te amo? , que eres todo para mí -No sigas por favor, no sigas... Jeanne salio corriendo del lugar llorando y Hao solo se quedo mirando como corría la chica. Ella llego a un parque, se sentó en una banca y lloró pensando. "por que?, por que no puedo corresponderle como antes?, que me ha pasado?,me siento muy confusa, por que antes todo era tan mágico, ambos disfrutábamos cuando nos decíamos cuanto nos amábamos, se que él aun me ama pero, yo... yo no se que me esta pasando? Hao seguía ahí, en aquel árbol, pensando. -Que le ha pasado?...mmm...te sentí tan segura, en momentos pasados me decías "te amo", parecía ser, y así fueron bellos momentos, que han quedado grabados, pero han cambiado, por que ya no es así. Él se levanto de aquel sitio, y se dirigió a donde sabía que encontraría a Jeanne. Cuando llego la vio ahí, aun sentada en aquella banca, donde ella lloraba, fue a su encuentro, se sentó con ella y la abrazo, Jeanne solo se limito a esconder su cara en el pecho de Hao, luego él la tomo de la barbilla y dijo: -Aún me amas Jeanne? Jeanne lo miro con sus ojos que en ese momento parecían de cristal, por tantas lágrimas que tenía en ellos, no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada. Hao algo decepcionado, bajo también la mirada y pensó: "Y lo dudas y piensas, te sientes confundida, tal vez yo te presiono o te obligo a sentir muchas cosas, por que yo no me callo todos los sentimientos por ti, y pensé que lo nuestro no encontraría un fin. Jeanne lo miro, y él también, Jeanne lo miro confundida y volvió a bajar la vista. Hao se volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos. "Pero ahora tengo miedo d4e sentir lo que siento, de perderme en amores que son ilusión de perder de mi vida, los momentos preciosos aferrándome a algo, que no tengo razón. De nuevo él la miro, no aguantaba más, él la amaba, y ama como a nadie, entonces se volteó y derramo lágrimas silenciosamente, y entre su dolor siguió pensando "Ahora amarte, es luchar sabiendo que no hay posibilidades, que batallas hay muchas, y las voy a perder, es querer contrarias los designios divinos, creyendo que el destino puedo escribirlo yo. Después de un tiempo sin decir nada Jeanne miro a Hao, y al ver que estaba llorando, se dio cuenta de que en verdad él la amaba, y ella también lo amaba. -Hao...yo... -Son claras las cosas, no debo esperar nada de tu vida en mi, solamente, paso, que quiso conocerte, pero no se detuvo por que yo nunca pude ser dueño de tu amor... Ya era de noche y ellos seguían ahí, y Jeanne no se atrevía a hablar. Se levanto de la banca y quiso irse pero no pudo. -... y mirando hacia el cielo, las estrellas alumbran y los sueños que hice, se comienzan a hundir, mientras tanto te alejas, quisiera detenerte, pero tengo presente que, tal vez, nunca fuiste de mi. Jeanne volteo y lo miro ya casi decidida a decirle la verdad, a decirle que en verdad lo ama, pero que paso un tiempo de confusión, pero que hasta ahora se había dado cuenta, de lo que se sentía pero espero a que continuara. -Yo te doy mis caricias, mis palabras, mis días, yo te brindo ternura, te ofrezco el corazon, y tal vez suene egoísta, pero quisiera que a cambio de la misma forma, me entregaras tu amor. Y me encuentro cansado de llorar mi tristeza, de encontrar ya muy tarde lo que siempre soñé, de tenerte un momento, de perderte por siempre, de luchar inútilmente, de romper mi corazon, pero te amo y siempre te amaré. Jeanne al escuchar todo esto no aguanto mas, corrió hacia él, lo abrazo y lo beso. -Yo también te amo, y mucho, el distanciamiento fue por que estaba confundida, perdóname por favor Ella lloró y lloró, él la abrazo. -No tengo nada que perdonarte, solo tengo que agradecerte el que estés para mi. TE AMO. 


End file.
